1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate generally to communicating electronic marketing content. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to predicting un-subscription of a user from receiving electronic marketing content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Online marketing is an effective and convenient tool for marketers to reach out to potential customers in a cost effective manner. For example, a marketer can reach out to potential customers by way of an email marketing campaign to advertise or promote a particular product or merchant. Email campaigns often have a high response rate and enable a merchant or marketer to boost perception of a product and/or maintain customer interest in products. As such, a marketer can conveniently and effectively boost sales for one or more products by emailing potential customers.
While emailing is a cheap and effective way to disseminate information about a merchant or product, many people respond differently to receiving emails from marketers. For example, some people respond positively and become paying customers. On the other hand, some people may ignore or become desensitized to receiving emails and subsequently lose interest in a particular product or merchant. Unfortunately, most conventional email marketing programs do not distinguish or adequately target users. Indeed, most conventional email marketing programs send blind mass emails that fail to adequately time and target users.
Additionally, many potential customers not only ignore marketing emails, but also eventually choose to unsubscribe from receiving emails from marketers. In particular, many potential customers indicate an explicit interest in receiving marketing content from a marketer by subscribing to receive emails (e.g., special offers, coupons, sales) after visiting a web site or purchasing a product. While many of those subscribers respond positively to receiving periodic emails (e.g., purchasing an advertised product), some of those previously interested users become annoyed with frequent emails, eventually leading to un-subscription from receiving emails from the marketer. Losing subscribers as a result of a misdirected email marketing campaign often results in lost revenue from customers who would have eventually made a purchase.
Thus, current methods of electronic marketing include several disadvantages that may lead to lost revenue by causing potential future customers to unsubscribe.